


She's Mine

by agirlwholikesadam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Jealous Kylo Ren, Jealousy, Love, Marriage, Pregnancy, Smut, Star Wars - Freeform, Twins, doggystyle, kylo ren smut, kyloren - Freeform, lusting, mine, tied up, vicrul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlwholikesadam/pseuds/agirlwholikesadam
Summary: Vicrul is Kylo's second in command. Kylo thought he could be trusted but when a mission ends and they go back home. Kylo reads Vicrul's mind and finds out Vicrul has been lusting over his wife. Y/n Ren, Empress of the galaxy.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Vicrul (Star Wars)/Reader
Kudos: 128





	She's Mine

It's been three long excruciating days on Mustafar but they did it. Kylo and Vicrul had completed a task that not many succeed before on the hellish planet. They walked up the ramp of their craft with heavy footsteps to begin on their journey back home. Their bodies ached from the fight against their enemies. Under their helmets and clothes they were covered in sweat, head to toes. The air was filled with fog and ashes, the heat was treacherous. Kylo stopped at the entrance as he gripped the wayfinder in his hand. He pulled on the lever to rise the ramp back up. He looked at Vicrul who passed him.

There were very few people in the galaxy that Kylo didn't mind being around. One of them was Vicrul.

He believes it had something to do with that Vicrul was one of the first knights to join KOR and he was the one to find you. It was five years ago that Vicrul found you on your home planet while they had arrived in search for fuel. The moment Vicrul saw you, he couldn't explain the feeling he felt. It was something he never felt before. He told Kylo about you and Kylo saw you for himself.

Vicrul was in complete shock by Kylo's action when Kylo first saw you. He had never seen his master so awestruck by a person before especially by a woman. Kylo never paid attention to any women before, he was always training and was always working.

Vicrul knew why his master acted that way, though. Everyone was under your spell when they first saw you. It was your beauty that lured them. Your body and your mind. Vicrul found it so pure and welcoming. He knew he shouldn't feel that way. He felt it even more when he was at the wedding. He stood next to Kylo and the rest of the knights. He thought you were looking at him as you walked down the aisle but you weren't. You were looking at Kylo.

Vicrul took off his helmet and cracked his neck as he made it inside the craft. Kylo passed him and walked to another room. Vicrul dropped his helmet on the table next to his bloody weapon, a scythe. Kylo came out of the room with his own helmet off. Kylo's long locks were dripping with sweat. His cheeks were flushed. His lips were parted as he breathe heavily.

Vicrul looked up at his master when Kylo held out a canteen. It was water. Vicrul took the canteen and thanked him with a nod. With heavy steps Kylo walked to the control room and grunted as he sat on the pilot seat. Vicrul followed him as he drank the water greedily.

"We should be in the base in five hours." He heard Kylo say as he started to flip multiple switches on. The engines of the craft hummed to life.

"Noted, Supreme Leader." Vicrul said as he started to do the same on his side.

Vicrul grunted when he felt a cut on his right arm burning in pain.

'They got me good.' He said to himself as he remembered the person he was fighting grazed their sword on his arm. He would have lost his arm completely if it wasn't for Kylo.

Kylo came out behind the man and rammed his saber through the man's body saving Vicrul.

Vicrul paid no mind to his wound. It would have to wait when they got back to base. He had to bring the Supreme Leader back home safe and sound.

" **Bring him back in one piece, Vicrul." You told him as you stood by the craft.**

**Vicrul smiled behind his mask as you walked towards him. He stared at the black satin dress that you wore. He could hear the heels clacking on the floor. He quickly looked away from you when he saw your cleavage. He licked his lips under his helmet when he saw your hard nipples through the dress.**

**"Will do, Lady Ren." He told you with a nod as he gripped his weapon tightly.**

**"That goes for you too. Vicrul, come back in one piece as well. I would hate to see something happen to my husband's second in command." He looked at you and saw you had a small smile on your face.**

**He liked the idea that you wanted him back home safe and sound. He knew you were just being your kind self. In every mission you welcomed and bid a safe travel to the KOR. He kept staring at your smile. His eyes went straight to your lips that were painted in a ruby red color.**

**"Yes, thank you." He said. You gave him a nod and walked away not noticing he was staring at you.**

**His fingers twitching around his scythe at the sight of your bare skin. He wonders how you would feel under him. He heard your moans one night when he was on post in front of your bedroom. Trudgen looked at Vicrul and laughed under his helmet. They continued to stand in their post in silence as they heard your moans and their leader's grunts.**

**The image of you on your knees in front of him begging him for his cock appeared in his mind. He can hear you calling out his name. He imagined you sneaking out of bed, leaving Kylo for the night and slipping away to go see him instead.**

Vicrul felt his heart drop as he thought of you. He didn't realize Kylo had stopped his task and was looking at him over his shoulder.

Vicrul tensed up when he heard Kylo turn around. He knew Kylo was staring right at him. The sound of his leather glove squealed as he clenched his hands into a fist.

Kylo bit his tongue as he saw the visions of you in Vicrul's mind. It was the sound of your moans that made Kylo look over his shoulders. He saw Vicrul standing still under his gaze. Kylo saw him run a shaky hand through his short blonde curls and turn around to face him.

Blue eyes stared up at Kylo. Vicrul couldn't help but hunch his shoulders in fear as he realized that Kylo just read his mind. Kylo just saw the images in his mind and heard everything

It happened so quickly Vicrul grunted when he was slammed against the wall. He bared his teeth as the switches on the wall dug deep into his back. Kylo held him up in one hand to the wall.

"Mas.."

"Shut up." Kylo growled at him with a glare.

"I didn.." He was cut off when Kylo slammed his head against the wall with his free head. Kylo gripped the man's chin and made him look at him. Vicrul whined as Kylo clenched hard on his chin. Kylo slammed Vicrul's head against the wall again. The knight was knocked out completely. Kylo let him go and his body fell on the ground.

Kylo stared down at him. He felt rage through his veins. He was angry at the thought of Vicrul, his second in command was thinking about you. Someone who he had trusted with his life. He hovered a hand over Vicrul and went though his mind.

Kylo clenched his open hand into a fist when he found you in his thoughts. He saw memories of you walking around with your servants. He saw how Vicrul watched you while you walked past him. Vicrul has been watching you from the moment you arrived. He saw how Vicrul was lusting over you. You didn't even realize. Kylo saw how you were kind with Vicrul but never once gave him the idea that you liked him.

Kylo felt himself blow up in anger when he saw Vicrul in bed, naked. Touching himself as he thought of you. Vicrul had been imagining you riding him. He imagined you on your knees, begging for him.

Kylo took a step back when he saw Vicrul cumming as he shouted your name. His hand immediately found its way to his lightsaber. Kylo was about to kill him, slaughter him, tear him up into pieces. Kylo let out a sinister smile when a light bulb in his head lit up.

Vicrul was still passed out on the floor as Kylo flew back home.

The sound of giggling woke Vicrul up. He moaned in pain as he heard another wave of giggling closer to him. He slowly opened his eyes. With a slightly blurry vision he saw a bed a few feet away from him, he winced at the harsh lights in front of him.

He was about to lick his lips when he realized he has gagged with a cloth. He felt the cloth around his head. The cloth was cutting through the edge of his mouth. He looked down and found himself tied up in a chair. He grunted and tried to move but failed. Thick ropes were wrapped around his body holding him into place.

His eyes widened when he saw you walking in front of him. He froze as he saw your naked body through a red transparent bathrobe. The long train of the robe dragged behind you as you walked across the room. The hem of the robe had red fur around it. A red silky thin strap was tightly wrapped around your waist holding the robe together.

You looked over your shoulder and laughed. Vicrul frowned when he let out a muffled scream. You couldn't hear him. You didn't even acknowledge him. He saw you were still laughing. He froze when he saw a half naked Kylo Ren walking towards you. Kylo walked barefoot in the room. He had a towel draping over his bare broad shoulders. His damp hair was brushed over his head. The black sweats he wore hung dangerously low on his hips. He was smiling at you.

Vicrul's stared at his master who walked into the room. Kylo was towering over you as he handed you a glass of champagne with one hand. The other held the bottle. Vicrul saw Kylo leaning down to catch your lips as he threw the towel on the ground.

He frowned when he saw Kylo open one eye and stare directly at him.

"I'll be right back." Vicrul heard you tell Kylo when you pulled away. You wink at Kylo as you drown the glass and place it on the marble night stand near the bed.

Kylo grabs your ass as you passed him pulling you in for another kiss. He grins against your lips and pulls away and lets you walk to the bathroom. Kylo's grin immediately dropped as soon as you shut the door and he turned to face Vicrul. Kylo raised the bottle to his lips and took a hearty gulp as he walked in front of Vicrul.

Vicrul felt like someone threw a bucket of cold water on him when Kylo gave him a stare. The same stare he gave to many enemies that he was about to kill. Kylo's pale chest rose up and down as he stared at Vicrul.

Kylo looked down at him and let out a laugh showing him his pearly white slightly crooked teeth. Vicrul saw the scar that the scavenger gave him many years ago move around his smile.

"You have some nerves, Vicrul."

Vicrul stood quiet. It's not like he can say anything since he was gagged. His hands gripped the metal arm handles of the chair.

"Thinking about Y/n, my wife. Thinking about my wife while you're touching yourself." Kylo growled.

Vicrul let out a grunt when Kylo leaned down and placed a hand on Vicrul's wounded arm. Kylo ignores the apologies that Vicrul yelled in his mind.

Kylo ignored the watery eyes that Vicrul gave him as he pressed his full weight on Vicrul's hurt arm.

"I'm going to show you who she belongs to." Kylo said as he removed his hand and slammed the bottle down on Vicrul's arm.

Vicrul lets out a scream in pain. Tears ran down his face as Kylo slammed the bottle again and again on his wounded arm. Kylo raised the bottle to his face and was pleased when he saw Vicrul's blood smeared on the bottom. Kylo leans down to Vicrul close to his ear. He flinched when Kylo let out a small sinister laugh in his ear. Vicrul had a fine sheen of sweat on his face. Small beads of sweat dripped down the side of Vicrul's forehead while silent tears made its way down his face. He tried to move his fingers on his wounded arm. He let a whine as he felt a burning sensation through his veins with each movement.

"By the way, she can't see or hear you but you'll hear her as she begs for my cock and you'll see her when she cums on it." Kylo whispered in Vicrul's ear. Vicrul slowly looked at Kylo.

Kylo let out a sigh as he looked down at Vicrul. In a flash Kylo raised his left hand and punched Vicrul in the face. Vicrul's head turned to the side as he grunted in pain. Vicrul moaned in pain when he tasted metallic in my mouth. He saw Kylo getting closer to him.

He flinched when Kylo placed the bottle on the ground next to him and grabbed the hem of his shirt and started to wipe his blood off his wedding ring.

"Can't have this dirty." Kylo said cleaning his wedding ring with Vicrul's undershirt

When he finished he grabbed the bottle and stood up. Kylo walks away as he finishes the entire bottle. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He places the empty bottle on the kitchen counter and walks back to the room.

Kylo smiles when he sees you walking out of the bathroom. He walks towards you as you walk to the bed.

"I'm glad you're home."

Vicrul's eyes shifted at the sound of your voice. He saw you sitting on the edge of the bed. Kylo was looking down at you as he stood in front of you.

"I missed you." Your soft voice filled the bedroom.

Vicrul's blonde brows rose up when he heard Kylo speak.

"I missed you too. So much."

'Kylo Ren has feelings.' Vicrul said to himself as he saw the scene in front of him.

Kylo dropped down to his knees in front of you between your legs. Even with Kylo on his knees he was still taller than you. He saw how Kylo kissed you. With so much love and lust. Kylo's large hands cupping your face as he kissed you.

Kylo kisses your neck down to your shoulder as he gently tugs on the fabric of your bathrobe with his teeth.

"You wear this every time I come back from a mission. You know what it does to me." He tells you. The sight of your naked beautiful body under the expensive robe drove him and his cock insane. His fingertips played with the fur around the end of the sleeves of the robe as you touched his tone chest. He gives you a deep growl when you feel him over his sweats. He was hard. Just by kissing you.

"You look so good in it." He tells you.

"I know." You tell him, making him smirk as he looks up and down at you.

"Let me help with this, my love." You tell him getting closer to him. Kylo groans as he feels you tugging the sweats down to his large thighs and touch him. Your hands wrapped his thick cock.

Kylo nods and looks at Vircul through his hooded eyes. The Knight wasn't looking, the cloth around his mouth soaked the tears as he looked away.

"Come here." Kylo said looking at you. Gently grabbing your hands as he stands up.

Vicrul could see movements in the corner of his eyes. He heard Kylo's moans as you touched him. He heard the praises that Kylo gave you.

Vicrul jumps in his seat when he hears Kylo in his head.

" **I want you to watch. If you don't." Kylo lets out a moan.**

**"If you don't. I'll cut off your arm. I'll cut off your arm and the arms of the rest of the knights."**

Vicrul quickly looks at Kylo and his eyes widen at the sight in front of him. Kylo is sitting on the edge of the bed in front of him. He's completely naked. There you were, right between his legs.

Vicrul felt his face burn as he heard you gagging on Kylo's dick. He saw you naked, the bathrobe was on the floor next to Kylo's sweats.

You looked so good in between Kylo's thick tights. You're on your knees, head bobbing up and down as you sucked him. Kylo turned his hips to the side so Vicrul could see your hands on his shaft as you jerked him while sucking the head on his cock. He could see your arms moving as you jerked him off.

Vicrul felt his cock become hard as he saw you bring a hand down to your cunt. You were touching yourself as you sucked Kylo.

" **Such a beautiful sight."**

Kylo's voice rang in his head as Vicrul continued to stare at you. He stared at your bare back side. Your bare ass right in front of him, he could see you fingering yourself as you sucked your husband's cock. The sight of your pussy was getting to him.

" **She happily goes down on her knees and sucks me. Sucks me dry. Wakes me up with her mouth. She's a good little whore, she could swallow my whole cock. My good little whore."**

Kylo grunts as he moves his hips front and back. Your mouth felt so good. It took all the strength he had to not go rough on you. He wants to fuck your face, fuck it hard. He wants to grab the back of your head and slam you down his shaft.

**"My little whore. Mine. All mine."**

Kylo yells in Vicrul's mind as he stares down at you. Spit and saliva was dripping down to his balls. He groans at the sight of your pretty eyes looking up at him with a mouth full of cock as you cupped his heavy balls.

Vicrul clenched his fists when he saw Kylo standing up from the bed bringing you up. Kylo's cock stood proud, the head of his cock was dripping with your saliva and his precum.

Kylo looks down and cups your face and kisses you. Vicrul sees the smile on your face when Kylo's whisperers something in your ear.

Vicrul stared at you as you leaned down on the bed spreading your legs. You looked back and looked at Kylo batting your eyelashes at him.

"Like this, daddy?" You asked, shaking your ass. Moaning softly at the cool air against your hot cunt.

"Yes, baby. Good little girl." Kylo said looking down at your wet cunt.

"Ass up. Face ahead." Kylo ordered you.

Vicrul saw you did what you were told. He exhaled harshly though his nose as he saw Kylo kneel down behind you giving him a good view of your cunt.

"Such a beautiful ass." Kylo said kissing the side of your ass. His large hand touching your inner right thigh. You whimper as you felt Kylo bite hard on your right ass cheek.

"Beautiful legs." He said against your skin.

His fingers found their way to your wet pussy. His warm thick fingers parted your lips and found your dripping core.

"Mmm..beautiful cunt." Kylo said as he rubbed his thumb on your clit making your legs shake.

**'Right? Fucking beautiful cunt.'**

Vicrul couldn't help but agreed. You look so fucking good bending over the bed. Legs spread, Kylo on his knees behind you. He saw Kylo spread your pussy open, your wet lips parted showing him your little hole.

Kylo looked over at Vicrul as he showed him what he owned. Without a thought Kylo brought his face to your pussy. You moan as you felt Kylo eating you from behind. You felt his nails dig into your outer thighs as he stuffed his face behind you. You gripped the bed sheets when you felt his tongue lick around your asshole.

"Daddy!" You cried out when he slipped two fingers into your cunt as he ate both of your holes.

Kylo moans as he eats you out. He was indecisive, he didn't know what hole to lick out of. He would give big licks to your clit all the way to your ass. The muscles on Kylo's back flex as he dug his face deeper between your legs. His moans were muffled as he ate you.

Vicrul's chest was heaving as Kylo pulled away and gave you a hard smack on your ass making you cry out.

"Shake that ass." Kylo moaned out as he leaned back to jerked himself off while watching you move your ass in front of him. Your pussy was dripping wet with your juices and Kylo's spit.

Kylo growls at the sight of your ass shaking, he tugs hard on cock.

"Pretty pussy." He groans getting closer to you.

You clench the bed sheet as you feel Kylo kissing your pussy. Pressing kisses everywhere. You lean further down when you feel him nibbling on your lips between your legs.

He gives you another slap on the ass. You groan when you feel him push down on the bed.

"Like this, my little whore?" He said with a groan, pushing your head down on the bed.

Vicrul sees you nod. You immediately were on the bed, head down and ass up. He watched you beg Kylo to fuck you. You are pushing your ass towards Kylo. Vicrul groans as you moved giving him a better view of your wet cunt.

He watched your face when Kylo thrust behind you. Your mouth dropped and eyes closed shut. He could see your legs shaking as Kylo grabbed your hips and fucked you. Kylo rammed into you making your whole body shake. The sound of your wet pussy taking a good beating from Kylo's cock was driving Vicrul crazy.

"Yes..daddy..fu.." You cry out as Kylo leaned over you filling you to the hilt. You heard him groan as he leaned down on to you. His hands found their way to your face. He turns your face to look at Vicrul as he rolls his hips making you cry out. Vicrul knew you couldn't see him but the idea that you could see him even for a moment drove him crazy. He wondered how you would react to him watching you being fucked by Kylo. Would like it? Would you not? Would you enjoy Vicrul looking at you as he jerked himself and came over your face as Kylo fucked you?

"You like that?" Kylo whispers to you as he fucked you. You moan as Kylo moves his hips still stuffed deep inside of you.

You nod instead of answering him. You were lost for words, your pussy was greedily clenching around his cock. As if it had a mind of its own, your pussy was happy just being stretched and fucked by your husband's cock.

Vicrul tried his best to move in the chair when he saw Kylo begin to move again. Your moans were loud as Kylo fucked you doggystyle. Vicrul saw you gripping the bed sheet, face pushed down. He could see your pretty eyes were rolling back when Kylo slammed hard into you.

**'You can never have this.'**

**'This pussy.'** Kylo said to Vicrul as he turns you a bit the other way giving Vicrul a better view.

Vicrul groans when he sees your pussy. With each thrust Kylo's cock came out wet with your juices. Vicrul could see your pussy was loving every second of Kylo's fat cock. You were dripping all over the bed sheet. He could see you holding on for dear life as Kylo roughly rammed into you.

 **'You can never have this ass**.'

Kylo smacks your ass making you cry out. You moan when Kylo pulls you up to his chest. Your back hits his chest as he fucks you.

 **'Never this.'** Kylo grabs your breasts with both hands from behind you. His rough hands pinching your nipples, grabbing them so possessively as he fucks you from behind.

Vicrul sees you smile as you lean back on Kylo's back taking all of his thrusts. His hands holding your breasts. You feel Kylo's kissing your neck as he fucks you. You moan when Kylo takes his hands away from your chest and pulls you back from your neck making you watch him.

**'You will never have her.'**

He moans and kisses you as he fucks you holding on to you so you won't fall ahead.

You moan when Kylo's pulls away, you hear a deep groan rumbling his chest.

"You're mine, Y/n." Kylo growls softly at you and he stops moving and holds you still.

"All yours." You tell him leaning your neck back to catch his lips again. He oblige and kisses you, chewing on your bottom lip before pulling away.

Kylo moans as he moves a bit.

"You're gonna make me cum." He groans, dripping a hand between your thighs. His fingers found your clit. He chuckles when he feels you were absolutely drenched. He rubs your throbbing clit slowly making you moan.

"I'm going to cum in this pussy, my little whore."

"Fill you up."

"Please." Vicrul hears you begs.

"Please, daddy. Pleaseee." You cry out for Kylo to fill you up.

"Get on top of me." Kylo told you. Vicrul saw how Kylo helped you. Kylo laid on his back, his head facing Vicrul. Kylo was giving him a good view of you. He saw you straddling Kylo. Your legs on either side of Kylo. You leaned back holding on to his thighs as you rode him.

"Fuckkk.."Kylo moaned as you rode him. Vicrul groaned as he felt his hard cock being strained under his pants. You looked too good, your legs widened, your breasts bouncing, the sight of your pussy spread open as you rode Kylo.

He saw Kylo's hands holding your legs to help you.

"I'm going to cum." You cry as you slam down on Kylo's fat cock. Kylo bits his bottom lip as he feels your nails digging into his thighs.

"You going to cum on my cock?" He said looking at you as he gives you a harsh upward thrust causing you to moan loud.

"Yes, daddy. I'm going to cum on your cock." Vicrul moans through the cloth in his mouth. He shifted his hips just right so his cock was grazing the thick rope wrapped around his lap. Now he knows why Kylo had tied him up with rope. Kylo wanted him to cum at the sight of them fucking. He wanted Vicrul to be humiliated because he will never have you so now he has to hump against the rope for his own release. It worked. Vicrul couldn't help it, he felt so ashamed but it felt so good.

Vicrul saw how pretty your face looked while riding dick. You were open for him to see. He saw Kylo's rubbing your clit as you moaned loudly. You threw your head back as you rode him.

Like Vicrul said before, you looked good, a good little whore riding your husband's fat dick. Your wet pussy looked so inviting. He could help but stared in awe at the sight of you cumming. Your pretty lips were open, eyes shut as your legs shook as you came.

He heard Kylo giving you praises as you came.

"Mmm..my good little whore came." He said as you dropped yourself on him, moaning as you clenched around him. Vicrul saw Kylo pulling you into his chest, kissing you deeply.

"You're going to hold on, ok?" Kylo told you as you took a deep breath. You wrapped your arms around his neck and moaned when Kylo sat up and laid back on the pillows.

Vicrul bit on the cloth around his mouth as he saw the view of you on top of Kylo. He saw you riding him slowly enjoying the feeling of being stuffed. Vicrul could see you raising your hips, showing him Kylo's cock, he was dripping with your cum.

Kylo tucked your legs close to his hips and grabbed your ass with each hand. Vicrul felt he was about to cum. He could see your pussy gripping on his cock.

Vicrul threw his head back when he hears you moan as Kylo's started to fuck you from under. You held on to him as he thrusts up.

"This pussy is so good." You heard Kylo whisper to you as he fucks you.

You looked down at him to see him staring at you. He held you close chest to chest as he fucked you.

"It's good because it's yours." You told him as you clenched around him, making him whined. You knew Kylo was close. His face was red, his eyes were dilated as he looked up at you.

"It's mine? You're mine?" He whispered with a grunt as he slammed into you.

You frowned a bit at his question with a moan as you felt Kylo tighten his hold on you. Kylo never asked this before during sex. He always said that you were his but he never questioned it before. You wondered what had caused him to ask.

You leaned down to get closer to him face to face, your nose touching his.

"I'm yours." You said so sweetly to him as you moved your hips making him moan.

"This tight pussy is yours. I can feel you. You're about to cum." Kylo nods at you.

"Cum in this pussy. Fill me up. Fill me please. Kylo."

Kylo moans and wraps his arms around you as he feels his balls tighten at your words. He grunts as he cums deep into you. You whimper as Kylo holds your ass down on his cock not letting you go. You felt his legs shake as he filled you. As he filled you with his warm thick cum.

Vicrul felt his own orgasm come. The moment he came in his pants when he saw you lifting yourself from Kylo's cock. The sight of your freshly fucked pussy, Kylo's thick cum dripping out of it. Vicrul saw some of it fall back down on Kylo's cock. He heard you giggling at something Kylo said. Kylo licked his lips as he stared at you. His sweaty large hands cupping your face to kiss you.

Vicrul grunted as he felt his vision turn blurry. Perhaps it was because he was losing too much blood from his arm or maybe it was because he came so hard in his pants. Before he shut his eyes and welcomed the darkness Vicrul gave one last look towards the bed. His eyes found Kylo leaning against the bed frame with an arm behind his head and with you on his chest. Kylo stared at Vicrul as his other hand ran up and down your bare back. You let out a sigh of content as you laid your head on Kylo's chest.

He didn't miss the smirk Kylo gave him before closing his eyes.

Vicrul was woken up by someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw his brothers around him. He was in his own bed, only wearing his boxers. He saw his right arm was wrapped with a large white bandage.

"Finally! You're up!" Cardo said walking away from the bed.

"You've been asleep for two days, brother." Trudgen said, sitting on the edge of the bed with Ushar standing behind him. Kuruk was leaning against the wall near the bed.

The door opened and Ap'lek walked inside with regular clothes on.

"You guys ain't ready?!" He said looking around and saw his brothers with their KOR uniform on.

"Ready for what?" Vicrul asked looking around as he sat up on the bed.

"Oh that's right. You were asleep."Kuruk said looking at him.

"Master Ren took a week off. He and his lady went to her home planet." Ap'lek said walking inside.

"He gave us permission to go out." Trudgen said with a smile.

"And gave us a bag full of credits." Ap'lek said with a wink.

"Bag of credits?" Vicrul said looking around.

"Let me talk with Vicrul alone." Ap'lek said looking at his brothers. They nodded and yelled for Vicrul to hurry up.

The door shut behind Ap'lek who was standing next to Vicrul.

Vicrul saw Ap'lek sighed and sat next to him in the bed.

"Master Ren told me what happened." Vicrul's eyes widened at his words.

"What?" Vicrul said.

"The others don't know. Master Ren told me to take you the nearest whore house and get you laid. He has high hopes that your desires for Y/n will stop after you fuck someone." Vicrul frowned at this.

"Vicrul, don't mess this up. We have a good life here. She's married to him and she loves Kylo. She does. You know she does. This is just a small crush."

"This isn't a crush. What if I really like Y/n.."

"No, you don't." Ap'lek cut him off harshly and pointed a finger at him.

"Look, I get it. Y/n is beautiful, kind and intelligent. If I had a woman like her.." Ap'lek doesn't finish his sentence. He just shakes his head.

"It doesn't matter though because she's married to the Supreme Leader. She's happy with him and I know Master Ren is happy with her. I have seen him smile more when he's with her. She's good for him." Ap'lek said softly to his brother.

Vicrul stood quiet because he knew it was true. You were good for Kylo and Kylo was good to you for it.

"Now, get dressed and let's find you a girl." Vicrul nodded at his brother's words.

"What does the others think this is all about?" Ap'lek let out another sigh and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was kinda hoping to tell you after you got laid but he took the week off because of you and because he found out Y/n is pregnant." Vicrul looked at Ap'lek with a shocked face.

"Pregnant?" Ap'lek nodded at Vicrul.

"He found out yesterday. Took her to visit her home planet to tell her family about the news. She's having twins."

"Twins?" Vicrul asked.

"Yeah. He said they are so strong with force. He felt them. Vicrul, he's so happy about the babies." Vicrul sighs deeply at the news.

Vicrul lets out a sad smile and says "I'm happy for Master Ren and Lady Ren."


End file.
